Talk:Hard Mode
So in Other M enemies have the same stamina, as does Samus. Am I right? However, I think you no longer have the extra hit when your health drops to zero, or is it just me? :I got the 'last hit' thing in Hard a few times. Also, Samus has less stamina, because she can't pick up life tanks. Extraxi 01:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I've died in one hit many times. I think the apparent last-hit is just enemies doing 1 damage less than you have HP by coincidence, since there seems to be no otherwise rhyme or reason to it. Dazuro 03:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not. I've got hit by the Queen's fire breath and I didn't die. In hard mode, I've been killed by EVERYTHING. Right, that's what I meant--on normal, you have a 1-hp buffer. On hard, it happens maybe 1/5 of the time, so I think it's coincidentally them doing 27 damage when you have 28 hp, for instance. Dazuro 20:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :1/5? I'm still pretty sure it's less. Anyways, the article says "new moves". Like which? I wouldn't say "new" so much as "bolstered." Asboreans summon more babies at once, for instance. Dazuro 20:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hard Mode Meant for Veterans? I was thinking about this yesterday when I was playing through Hard Mode. (I completed it yesterday in 4 hours and 22 minutes.) A lot of Metroid veterans seem to like the idea of playing through Metroid games and completing them with the least amount of items. I think this was also in Metroid: Zero Mission with the whole 15%. There is the 1% challenge in Metroid Fusion, too, although that is not mandatory to unlock any images. So, is it just me, or do you think Nintendo/Team Ninja decided, "Let's make it to where Samus doesn't have any upgrades in Hard Mode, since the fans like to complete these games with few to no items"? Either that or to make it ridiculously hard like the game's they're known for to begin with. All that bugs me about it is that while it's a lot of fun, there's none of that exciting "how can I skip this item the game wants me to pick up?" moments like in Super and Fusion. Though most of those are in one-way tubes with no real way to dodge them, so I guess that's a moot point. Dazuro 16:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :So then what are you trying to prove (or ask)? I thought it might be an interesting note to make for a trivia, but I wanted to ask first. I doubt there is any official data about why Hard Mode was created this way for Other M. Metroid Fan 00:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. If someone is trying to do one of these runs, he would just skip every single item. I think they just wanted to make hard mode different, like they did in Zero Mission. Health I'm pretty sure Samus also loses more health each time she's hit. On Hard Mode, getting hit by adolescent Ridley's tail dealt about 95 damage. In normal mode, it does 45, I'm pretty sure.